


On Gallifrey

by LogopoliManc



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogopoliManc/pseuds/LogopoliManc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: @Graegwulf (youtube.com/RyanHartMusic)

In all the world, wherever I go  
The Dalek is the common foe  
Yet now they bring the Time Lords’ end  
Each murderous Dalek is my friend

Daleks warn before they attack  
While Time Lords stab you in your back  
Quick to forget the peace-time law  
But the others always were at war

Time Lords battle for our home  
Their front line is all we’ve known  
Memory is fragile for my kind  
Gallifrey belongs to higher minds

So let the soldiers, good and brave  
Sleep softly, safely in their grave  
Until they’re stirred by time that bends  
This is the end that never ends


End file.
